


Dark Corridor

by hartford



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, off screen negotiations, vaguely public sex... if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 10:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hartford/pseuds/hartford
Summary: There is a belt around Jonny’s waist, Patrick thinks there are better uses for it.
Relationships: Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews
Kudos: 27





	Dark Corridor

Pat lets his eyes wander around the dark club, his eyes drawn to Jonny, and more importantly to the belt wrapped around Jonny’s waist. A belt that Pat knows was in his suitcase last week, a belt that he couldn’t find when he was unpacking after the last road trip. The belt is nothing special, just a worn length of chocolate leather with a simple silver buckle. That belt, wrapping around Jonny’s waist, just where Patrick wants to put his hands is driving him towards madness. Jonny, who is standing at the bar chatting with one of the other guests at the Keith Relief concert, occasionally reaches down and runs his fingers along the belt, a seemingly mindless gesture that is driving Pat slightly mad. 

As the evening progresses the touches to the belt become more frequent and longer in duration, to the point where Pat begins to wonder if Jonny knows exactly what he is doing and how it affects Patrick. Every few touches Jonny will look around the room, his eyes always finding Pat’s, a knowing twinkle in his eye and a smirk on his lips. 

It is that last smirk from Jonny that has Patrick holding the eye contact and darting his tongue out to slip over his plush lower lip. He nods his head towards the corridor at the back of the bar and quickly slips away from the crowd. Sending a small prayer to the patron saint of crazy hockey players he waits to see if Jonny will follow his lead. 

His eyes track Jonny has he moves across the club, never going too quickly, but not wasting any time either. Satisfied that he knows Jonny is coming to him Patrick takes stock of the corridor, there are more than a few doorways leading off of it and hopefully one has a door that will lead to a bit of privacy.

Without a glance towards him, Jonny walks past Patrick and down the corridor. In two strides Pat has caught up to him and presses a single finger to his lower back urging him forward. Coming up on one of the doorways Pat nudges Jonny towards it and says a quite thank you to whomever left the door unlocked. He directs Jonny into the dark room until he comes to a stop against what seems to be a bar height counter top. 

Pinning Jonny, still facing the away from him, between himself and the counter, Pat runs his hands down Jonny’s back, the small murmur of pleasure that escapes Jonny’s lips is all the encouragement that Pat needs to keep going. His fingers trace over the leather of the belt, repeating the motions that Jonny was teasing him with earlier in the night. His agile fingers slipping open the ancient silver buckle and quickly sliding the belt from the loops of Jonny’s designer jeans. 

Patrick flips the belt over his shoulder, keeping in close at hand, before returning his hands to Jonny’s body, teasing his sides as he slides his hands forward. He runs his hands over Jonny’s cotton covered chest pausing to unbutton the shirt keeping him away from the bare skin of his chest. He drags his fingernails over the sensitive skin of Jonny’s nipples and murmurs in appreciation as they pebble under his touch. 

Pat slides his hands down Jonny’s chest, aiming for the button of his jeans, he stops when instead of encountering denim he finds Jonny’s hands already making quick work of the button and zipper. Disappointed that Jonny has deprived him of the fun of teasing him while opening his jeans Pat reaches for the belt that is still resting on his shoulder. Removing his hands from Jonny’s torso, he turns Jonny to face him and gathers both his wrists in one hand. With a practiced ease Patrick presses Jonny’s forearms together and wraps the belt around them, careful to keep the belt tight enough to prevent movement but not so tight as to leave marks that would have to be explained away. 

Satisfied that Jonny is bound to his liking he places a soft kiss to each of Jonny’s hands before turning Jonny back towards the wall and guiding him to lean forward until he is bend over, resting on his arms. Resting his hands on Jonny’s hips Patrick slides his jeans and briefs down his legs, and guides Jonny through stepping out of them. 

Standing up Patrick is painfully reminded of his own cock pressing uncomfortably against the zipper of his jeans. He makes quick work of his own jeans and briefs, pausing only to move the small packet of lube from his jeans pocket to the pocket of his shirt. He runs his hands over the swell of Jonny’s ass, idly running one finger down the crack of his ass and gently presses against the tight pucker. A whine of pleasure from Jonny draws Patrick’s attention. He runs his other hand along Jonny’s hip, his fingers just ghosting over Jonny’s leaking cock. 

Gathering the fluid from the tip, Pat returns his fingers to Jonny’s hole. The moisture providing just enough lubrication for him to slip one finger in and slowly begins to open him up. Slipping his finger out Pat gathers precome from his own leaking cock and slips first one, and then when Jonny arches his back and presses his ass closer, a second finger into his hole. Scissoring his fingers open he works Jonny’s hole in preparation for his cock. Jonny lets out a quiet moan of pleasure and again bucks back on to Patrick’s fingers. 

With his free hand Patrick snags the lube from his shirt pocket and rips the packet open, spilling the slippery substance on to his cock before tossing the empty packet aside. Patrick slips his fingers out of Jonny’s ass and brings that hand to rest on his hip. With his lube slick hand he guides his cock towards Jonny’s ass and slowly presses forward, letting the slick, tight, heat of Jonny’s body envelop his cock. As slowly as he entered, Patrick slides his cock nearly out of Jonny, before thrusting in again. He keeps this slow and steady pace, never speeding up even as Jonny thrusts his ass back towards Patrick in a silent plea for more. 

Patrick slides his hand from Jonny’s hip around to grasp his cock, running his thumb over the tip and smearing the fluid beading there around as he tightens his fingers around Jonny’s cock, providing his fist for Jonny to fuck into as Patrick increases the tempo of his thrusts. Beneath his fingers Pat can feel Jonny’s cock twitching as he increases the pressure of his fingers around it. Patrick wraps his other arm around Jonny’s hips, right where the belt had been earlier in the evening, holding him close as he thrusts become shallower but firmer and faster as his orgasm approaches. He can feel Jonny trembling beneath him, a tell tale sign that he is on the brink of coming. Moving his head slightly Patrick rests his mouth at the juncture of Jonny’s neck and shoulder, pressing a soft kiss to the sensitive skin Patrick smiles as Jonny whines as his cock begins to twitch in Patrick’s hand. Pressing his teeth to the same spot he had been kissing moments earlier Patrick hears the whine change to a moan of pleasure as Jonny erupts in his hand. Patrick moans against Jonny’s shoulder as he thrusts once more into Jonny’s ass before stilling as his orgasm begins. 

Patrick stays draped over Jonny, one hand loosely wrapped around his waist, the other gently cradling his cock as their bodies relax and come down from their orgasms. Patrick feathers soft kisses along Jonny’s shoulders as he slips his cock from Jonny’s ass. Patrick steps back, breaking the contact between their bodies, and gathers his and Jonny’s briefs. He gently wipes the mess of lube and come from Jonny’s ass as best he can before turning Jonny to face him and wiping the mess from his abs.

Satisfied that both he and Jonny are as tidy as they can be Patrick kneels down and helps Jonny back into his jeans, this time tending to the zipper and button that he missed out on earlier. Slipping his own jeans back on Pat wishes the light were just a bit better in the room so he could really see how the belt looks around Jonny’s forearms. Reaching out he carefully unbuckles and unwinds the leather, slipping the belt back over his shoulder as he rubs Jonny’s arms between his hands helping to fully restore circulation. Letting go of his arms, Patrick buttons Jonny’s shirt, purposefully leaving it un-tucked. Catching Jonny’s eye as he reaches for the belt, still resting on his shoulder Patrick deftly threads it through the loops of his jeans never once breaking eye contact with Jonny. 

“Mine,” Patrick whispers, the strength of years of practice in his voice.

“Yours, always yours,” Jonny replies.

Fin


End file.
